Yuna's Wish
by Heaven Eyes
Summary: Yuna Imayai's best friend in the world is Inuyasha.But when he switches schools, she grows desperate to stay with her secret crush.Yuna's wish allows her to attend Inuyash's school as 'Kagome Higurashi.'But Inuyasha falls in love with both sides of Yuna!
1. Prologue

Yuna's Wish  
  
By Heaven Eyes  
  
Prologue ___  
  
Yuna stared at her Honors Algebra 3 test with growing dismay. Was she supposed to know all this? She poked her best friend, Inuyasha, in the back with her pencil. He turned, looking rather agitated.  
  
Yuna motioned to her test, pointing at question 356. Inuyasha sighed and tapped his pencil on his desk 4 times. Great, she thought. The answer's D. She smiled at him, the silent equivalent of a thank-you.  
  
Inuyasha turned to his own test, which he had finished in the first ten minutes of class. How is she so guiltless? He thought. She's such an airhead! He flipped his black bangs from his eyes. His demon features were hidden in the folds of a deep spell. His ears twitched with every sound. How can humans breathe so loud? He wondered.  
  
Yuna watched him look around. Well, Inuyasha's finished. She thought unhappily. She glanced at her test; 5 problems left. She completed the last of the horrible math problems, then leaned on her hand. Yuna's watch read 2:30. Two more minutes and last period was over... 1 more minute... 30 seconds...  
  
The bell rang, signifying the end of the school year. Yuna jumped up, threw her test down on her teacher's desk, and ran to catch up with Inuyasha. She danced around her totally calm friend, grinning like a maniac.  
  
Yuna stopped, glaring at Inuyasha. How could he just STAND there? She considered something, then slowed to walk beside her friend. What was his problem?  
  
"Inuyasha..." He stopped. "What?" She smiled, then exploded. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FREAK?" He withered under her glare. She smiled again, flipping her short brown hair over her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. Yuna could be strange. But I still lov- He stopped in mid-thought. Did I really just think that? He asked himself.  
  
But she was...  
  
He glanced tensely at his best friend. The wind blew Yuna's light-brown hair around, and she had taken out the headband girls were required to wear at their school. Her eyes were sky-blue, framed by 2 locks of hair cut shorter than the rest. A guy stared at her as she walked past, whispering to his friend. Inuyasha's dog ears picked up the words. "Wow, she's cute... I've gotta ask Imayai out sometime..."  
  
Kouga, he thought in disgust. One of the many demons camouflaged in the area, Kouga was a complete jerk. He grimaced. He hated Kouga...  
  
Yuna watched him frown. How could he not be excited about summer vacation?  
  
He walked her to her house, then left for his own home.  
  
Yuna watched him from her bedroom's bay window, thinking. Did he know how she felt?  
  
Yuna turned to her stained oak dresser, emptied of all winter clothes in preparation for the summer. She grinned. I suppose I'll find out sometime this summer...  
  
___  
  
Heaven Eyes - What do you think? I like it so far. This chapter isn't really interesting, but the next will. R&R! 


	2. A wish worth making

Yuna's Wish  
  
By Heaven Eyes  
  
Chapter One  
  
A wish worth making ___  
  
Yuna grumbled as her alarm clock blared country music, the loud lyrics to Faith's song Cry. She rubbed her eyes, conscious to the fact that it was 5 in the morning.  
  
How do I wake up so early? She thought angrily. Stupid clock.  
  
Yuna got out of bed, her brown hair tousled from sleep. She trotted down to the deserted kitchen, dragging out some oatmeal.  
  
When she had finished her breakfast, she went upstairs to wash her hair. Yuna adjusted the shower water to mildly hot, then jumped in.  
  
She stayed for more that an hour, scrubbing herself furiously. She was meeting Inuyasha for an 'important' discussion at the park, and she wanted to look good for her secret crush.  
  
Yuna had noticed that her clock didn't ring at the time she set it. It always rang just when she began to stir.  
  
Of course, she ignored that. It was impossible, right? ___  
  
Yuna approached the park at exactly the speed limit, always proud that she had never gotten pulled. At least, she always wiggled out of a ticket.  
  
She cruised into a parking spot near the center fountain, where she was meeting Inuyasha. At least she didn't have to walk far.  
  
Inuyasha was beside her car in a flash. He hurriedly pressed a note into her hand, then shot off to his own car.  
  
Yuna stared after him, her temper mounting furiously. What a JERK!  
  
She drove back to her house, fury showing on her normally calm features. How DARE he! Calling me out like that... He didn't even TALK to me!  
  
Fuming silently, she rammed her Jag into the garage, then shot upstairs. Picking up the phone, she dialed Inuyasha's number.  
  
A voice came on the line. "This number is invalid."  
  
It had had never occurred to Yuna to read Inuyasha's note. ___  
  
Yuna flung herself on her bed, sobbing into a pillow. How could he?  
  
Wrestling the note from her pocket, Yuna read the words over and over. He was moving?!  
  
And switching schools too... Yuna would never see him again, the note said.  
  
Yuna threw the note across the room and cried herself to sleep. ___  
  
It was midnight when she woke up. A single star shone through her open window, giving off a comforting glow.  
  
In spite of herself, Yuna smiled. "Star light, star bright... First star I see tonight... I wish I may... I wish I might... Have the wish I wish... Tonight..."  
  
The words tumbled out of her mouth. "I wish I could be with Inuyasha..."  
  
Her voice promptly faded as she fell asleep once more. ___  
  
Yuna raised her head, surprised. It was almost 4 in the afternoon!  
  
For once Yuna had slept late. Thank God for that...  
  
Yuna heard birds twittering outside, over the other sounds. That's funny... She thought.  
  
Usually birds don't fly around my house. They like my neighbors' houses better...  
  
She hurried out of bed; she was hungry... Yuna glanced at her bed.  
  
Why was her pillow wet? The thought struck her full-force.  
  
Inuyasha was gone. She sobbed into her hands.  
  
How could she have forgotten? She glanced into her mirror across the room.  
  
Yuna's face was covered in tears, and her pink bangs nearly obscured her vision... Wait a second; pink?  
  
Yuna looked into the mirror, and, realizing what she saw, screamed. Her hair and eyes were pink; her hair was down to her ankles.  
  
Crimson slashes were all over her body; two on either side of her face, her arms, and her thighs. A furry crimson tail protruded from her back end, tipped with pink.  
  
But the most amazing of all were her ears and paws. Two great, furry crimson-tipped pink ears sat squarely on her head, twitching with every movement.  
  
But her paws! Her hands were now huge, pink paws with sharp claws.  
  
Yuna looked herself up and down once more, then faced the facts. She was a cat.  
  
___ Heaven Eyes - I told you it would get interesting! Please send lots on fanart! My email address in Heaven@gglam.zzn.com! R&R! 


End file.
